


A NeTi

by Misasha



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22665034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misasha/pseuds/Misasha
Summary: Marinette moved out of Paris 2 years ago, when her parents looked like they didn't care about her anymore. She got to go with Jagged and Penny in a tour and then she become NeTi.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 48
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for some reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram for new story or short posts on new chapters:  
> @quinn_yomama

'NeTi, NeTi, NeTi!' That's all you could hear, tonight, Marinette was having a concert in paris, oh how she hated the idea. Just being in paris it's like hell for the poor girl. Ok with that out of the way. 

  
"Marinette, out!" Uncle Jagged said. "Yup, I'm up" my outfit was created by me (like always) it was like a akuma theme but I liked it ( at this point Jagged and the others know she's ladybug, she's using Kaalki for teleportation) 

"And now OUR STAR NETI!!!" the host screamed.

"HI MY DEARS, LET ME HEAR THAT YOU ARE HERE!" Mari shouted as the audience screamed.  
"Tonight's song is one about my tragic love life, I think everyone has one, uhmm...I had seen some couples in the crowd, I'm sorry!" She giggles. 

Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all  
Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored  
I'm the girl you'd die for

I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out  
'Cause that's what young love is all about  
So pull me closer and kiss me hard  
I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid  
Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade  
Soda pop, soda pop, baby, here I come  
Straight to number one

Oh, dear diary, I met a boy  
He made my doll heart light up with joy  
Oh, dear diary, we fell apart  
Welcome to the life of Electra Heart

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan  
Oh, oh, oh  
I think you're gonna be my biggest fan  
Oh, oh, oh

I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss  
I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor, liquor lips  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch  
I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch!

The audience screamed, waved, smiled and all the emotions you could think of.

"The next song it's my childhood."Mari said.

  
Walking down in darkened hallway  
Everybody turns to look at you  
It's not because you're different  
It's just because you're so scary cool

A sinistre style, Mystery with a smile  
You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous  
This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps  
You can't ignore us  
This is where the ghoul kids rule

Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Come on, Don't be shy  
Monster High  
The party never dies

Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Freaky chic and fly  
Monster High  
Where student bodies lie

Hey, Frankie's got me fallin' apart  
Oh, Draculaura's stealin' my heart  
Clawdeen Wolf, you make me howl at the moon  
Lagoona, You're the finest fish in this lagoon  
Cleo De Nile, You so beguile  
Even though you act so vile (uh huh)  
And Deuce has stone-cold style  
These are my boos, My skeleton crew  
A little strange, But so are you  
Don't you wanna be a monster, Too?

Oh, Freaky just got fabulous  
Everybody wants a piece of you  
The stars all smile, Let's be realistic  
Most characteristic, Most hippin' horrific

A sinistre style, Mystery with a smile  
You're drop dead gorgeous, Drop dead gorgeous  
This school gives me the creeps, but when I'm with my peeps  
You can't ignore us  
This is where the ghoul kids rule

Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Come on, Don't be shy  
Monster High  
The party never dies

Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Freaky chic and fly  
Monster High  
Where student bodies lie

M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
Monsters, Monsters, So bizarre  
M-O-N-S-T-E-R  
Monsters, Monsters, Yes we are (Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Come on, Don't be shy  
Monster High  
The party never dies)

Monster, Monster High  
Monster High  
Monster, Monster High  
Freaky chic and fly  
Monster High  
Where student bodies lie

We've got spirits, Yes we do  
We've got spirits, How 'bout you?!

  
The audience went crazy.

"And the this song it's about toxicity"

Naked pictures of your ex  
Man, I didn't need to see that shit  
Now I'm thinking about you having sex  
Maybe you should keep it to yourself  
You can't come over when you please  
Just because you have a key  
You sit around my house and smoke  
No wonder your ass is always broke

And my best friend has got a boyfriend  
And I don't hear from her anymore  
And my other best friend has got a girlfriend  
And I don't hear from him anymore

Ooh, ah, we never get along  
I think, I think Drake got it all wrong  
Ooh, ah, I call you out again  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends

If you can't pay for your Uber here  
Then I might never see you, dear  
Spent it all up at the bar  
Should have put the gas up in your car

And my best friend has got a boyfriend  
And I don't hear from her anymore  
And my other best friend has got a girlfriend  
Man, fuck this shit

Ooh, ah, we never get along  
I think, I think Drake got it all wrong  
Ooh, ah, I call you out again  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends

You need to help with the rent, the groceries, I would too  
You could take out the dog, I would do it for you  
And if you pause to think about it, boy I got a life too  
You just don't respect me like I respect you  
And why'd you hit my boyfriend up on Instagram  
Letting him know that you know he got a nice dick  
(What the fuck?)  
I can forgive but I won't forget  
Baby I give but I never get  
Man, you really need to stop this shit  
Damn, I'm really over it

Ooh, ah, we never get along  
I think, I think Drake got it all wrong  
Ooh, ah, I call you out again  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends  
New friends, new friends, yeah  
I think, I think I need some new friends 

"And the last song it's just me being a bitch."

She smirked.

I ain't tryna  
I ain't tryna  
I ain't tryna

Yeah, ain't tryna be cool like you  
Wobblin' around in your high-heeled shoes  
I'm clumsy, made friends with the floor  
Two for one, you know a bitch buy four  
And two left feet, you know I always drop  
First thing a girl did was a bop  
I'm the whole damn cake and the cherry on top  
Shook up the bottom, made a good girl pop

You ain't even here to party  
Ken in the club tryna pipe a Barbie  
I don't wanna go, go, go with the flow  
Back-bend 'til I touch my toes  
I don't wanna row, row, row the boat  
Wrist full of rocks and I hope I float  
Big up yourself 'cause you know they don't  
I chew, chew, chew 'cause they hope I choke (hey)

I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss

Said, bitch, I'm the after you've been the before  
I've been a stallion, you've been a sea horse  
Don't need a report, don't need a press run  
All of my bad pics been all my best ones  
I wear the hat and I wear the pants  
I am advanced so I get advance  
And I do my dance and cancel the plans  
Said, boo, don't be mad 'cause you had a chance, drop

Said, I took it and I ran for it  
I run it and I stand on it  
Money on the floor when we dance on it  
Shine bright, finna put a tan on it  
Said, I took it and I ran for it  
I run it then I stand on it  
Money on the floor when we dance on it  
Shine bright, finna put a tan on it like

I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss

I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss

I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss  
I'm a bitch, I'm a boss  
I'm a bitch and a boss, I'ma shine like gloss

"GOOD NIGHT PARIS!"

She went downstairs and surprised to see the Waynes and Uncle Jagged talking.

"Bruce, what are you guys doing here?"she asked. 

"We knew you have a connection with Jagged Stone, so we wanted to surprise you, so when Jagged told us you have a concert, we were shocked, why didn't you tell us you are a Pop Star angel?"Damian said.

"Uhmm"...


	2. Agreste is crushing on the wrong person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agreste thought he still has a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hate this character so much sometimes.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for new story or short posts on new chapters:  
> @quinn_yomama

The class was shocked, uhm...beside Chloe, she knew what her best friend has been doing for the past 2 years, and her parents still don't give a fuck about what she does. (Her gran-grans care a lot more, like they are her parents)   
"Marinette a pop star?!"someone said, probably Kim  
"HOW?!"Alya asked.  
"I haven't heard of the girl for almost 3 years, and now this?!"

"I knew about it."Adrien said.  
Shocking the class including Chloe. "Dude uncool" Nino said.  
"But that doesn't mean I was talking to her, she is a star in the world, Dude she made a feature with BTS and Melanie Martinez in the name of god, and I started crushing on her since 3 years ago, I realized that I liked her, but how she dosen't have her old number I cant confees. "Adrien said, yet another shock for the class. "But you like Lila!"Alya said.  
"That bitch can die and nobody will care beside you and the sheeps, now if you excuse me, I'm gonna still try to contact My Princess so we can be TOGETHER till we die." He said.  
"Sorry to brake it to ya, but she has a boyfriend, and in a short time fiancee." Chloe said.  
"How you know?" He said   
"On the news, it says she's dating Damian Wayne, hes a sweetheart to her, and I of course know cuz beside all of you she is my best friend!" Chloe said with a bit of anger in her voice.   
"I'm better than him" he said and then left. 'Shes gonna be mine' he though. 

  
Bing..

"Hmm?" Mari said looking at her phone.  
'Message from Beezzz🥺💛💸'  
"Cat boy is coming to claim you as his hon" she read it out loud. "WHAT?!" Damian screamed. "DID I READ IT OUT LOUD?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea, I gave up... I'm tired


	3. Laws and lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the class are hypocrites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back ;)
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for new story or short posts on new chapters:  
> @quinn_yomama

"What did you say?!"Damian said. "You know chat noir? Well he's one of my classmate, and apparently he's crushing."  
"Wait, didn't he was your partner?" Jason said. "Yes, he was, keyword 'was'." Mari said  
"He was sexually harassing Ladybug. With dates, kisses, and tried to..." Jagged stopped. Looking angry. Mari was close to cry. "WHAT?!" "Sorry Bruce, but your 'no killing role is nothing for me at this point" Dick said. "Angel...Why didn't you tell us?" Asked a very half-angry and half-worried Damian.  
"I didn't want to worry you guys." Mary said with tears going down to her face.   
The batfam: "Mari...." they pulled her in a group hug

4 hours later--------------------------------

"Ok Nette, out In 2 minutes, Miku is ready!."  
Tonight she is featuring Hatsune Miku, this will be fun.  
"AND OUT" 

"HI DEARS IT'S YOUR FAVORITE VOCALOID SINGER MIKU HATSUNE WITH ME, TONIGHT!!" NeTi shouted.  
Miku, Miku, you can call me Miku  
Blue hair, blue tie, hiding in your wi-fi  
Open secrets, anyone can find me

Hear your music running through my mind

[Chorus]  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)

[Break]  
I'm on top of the world because of you  
All I wanted to do is follow you  
I'll keep singing along to all of you  
I'll keep singing along

[Chorus]  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)

[Verse 2]  
Miku, Miku, what's it like to be you?  
20, 20, looking in the rear view  
Play me, break me, make me feel like Superman  
You can do anything you want

Break]  
I'm on top of the world because of you  
All I wanted to do is follow you  
I'll keep singing along to all of you  
I'll keep singing along

I'm on top of the world because of you  
I do nothing that they could never do  
I'll keep playing along with all of you  
I'll keep playing along

[Chorus]  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)  
I'm thinking Miku, Miku (oo-ee-oo)

[Outro]  
Where were we walking together  
I will see you in the end  
I'll take you to where you've never been  
And bring you back again  
Listen to me with your eyes  
I'm watching you from the sky  
If you forget I'll fade away  
I'm asking you to let me stay  
So bathe me in your magic light  
And keep it on in darkest night  
I need you here to keep me strong  
To live my life and sing along  
I'm waiting with you wide awake  
Like your expensive poison snake  
You found me here inside a dream  
Walk through the fire straight to me!

The audience was crying in joy, she could see the Batfam screaming they're lungs out, but  
She is seeing her old class, how the fuck did they got I the first place? Probably Lila lied about me or shit. Oh well.

  
We went downstairs for a break and then

"MARINETTE!" Screamed a to familiar voice. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!" The bluenette said.  
"We have our ways, when were you gonna tell us you are a pop star????!!" Asked Alya, holding her phone, probably recording.   
"NEVER, NONE OF YOU ARE MY FRIENDS SO LEAVE BEFORE I WILL PUT THE LAWYERS ON Y'ALL!" "And my dearest Alya, if you don't stop recording, I will make that little blog of yours ashes." Mari said trying to calm down. "B-but we are besties! You and Lila are like her and ladybug!" "JAGGED" yelled Marinette. "Yes nette, wha-wot?! HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD DID YOU GET HERE?!" "MARINETTE IS BESTIES WITH LILA THAT'S HOW!" Yelled Alix. "NO THEY ARE NOT, AND NOW LEAVE, GUARDIANS!" and they were escorted out. "Nette, are you ok honey?" Asked a worried Jagged. "No.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tf is wrong with me?


	4. Skin a class.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapters 
> 
> Follow me on Instagram for new stories and updates : @quinn_yomama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: really really fucking short chapter

**"We are very sorry, but we need to close this concert because one of our singer was harassed by some unknown people"**

that left the batfam froze. They quickly ran in the back stage to see a really zombie looking Marinette, Jagged and Penny try to calm her down. "What happened here?" Asked Bruce. "Her old classmates somehow they got here and started screaming at her." Said her uncle (Jagged)  
"Angel?" Asked her boyfriend. "Y-yes?" Answered a scared Mari. "Oh beloved..." he pulled her into a protective hug. "Ok that's it, I'm going to skin the class" Jason said. "No Jason, we need to think rational " said Dick. "Do you have a plan? To take revenge on the traitors?"  
 _ **"I think I have"** _said Tikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too tired, I need coffee


	5. Long lost bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big bro time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, who wanna talk, I need ideas for chapters.

Everyone was chatroom till

"Hey Mar" said one too familiar voice.

**"Ali?** " asked a shocked Marinette. The batfam was confused, including Her aunt and uncle.  
"Uncle Jagged, you know I told you about a long lost brother, right?" That shocked everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your time


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys, this is not a chapter, but can you give me some fanfic (salt fanfics) to inspire me?  
Please and thank you. ❤👼  
(If you send me maribat it would be great)


	7. Questions

Hello there my little bees! Today I decided to answer questions!

If you want you can send me some ^^

You can ask here, or on discord 

<https://discord.gg/RbWrDh>¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯

Thank you!

(And dont worry, updates will be arriving soon (￣ε￣〃)ｂ)

**Author's Note:**

> I just got home so I decided writing a new story :"D


End file.
